


The Streets Stained with Rain, Blood, and Ink

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demon Knots, Frotting, M/M, PROJECT AU, Robots, theres no tag for that? really??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: IMPORTANT: This was written before PROJECT: Outsiders came out, I pushed myself to finish it because this was supposed to be a oneshot in developing The City in the PROJECT AU after PROJECT: Hunters. Now though I might write another part later that deals with new lorestuff that Outsiders added in or something. Perhaps more characters will show up IDK.Pyke is hunting down his latest target when he ends up in a strange gloomy city of metal. He discovers a strange robotic assassin named Jhin who is hunting someone too, and thus begins an unlikely partnership to help each other find their marks, while Pyke also tries to find a way back to his own realm.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Pyke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Streets Stained with Rain, Blood, and Ink

The scent trail ran cold. 

Pyke snarled and angrily slammed his dagger in his blood red ink puddle. He had been chasing a particularly elusive name, but every time he caught wind of his victim, they seemed to slip through his grasp every time. Even with swimming through the shadowy streams, Pyke wasn't fast enough to catch up.

"What is  _ wrong _ with this bastard," Pyke hissed, crouching on solid ground as his ink dissipated. With the trail lost, Pyke had nowhere else to go. Especially since it had led him to a very strange location, one he had never seen before… Perhaps some investigation of this new location was warranted.

Gazing up around his cold and damp surroundings, Pyke saw long tall rectangles of stone, shining as the rain lazily drizzled on. He was in an alleyway, small boxes and metallic containers pressed against each other forming solid walls. The space above him was solid black, but he couldn’t tell if it was a sky or some large roof blocking out the moon. Pyke narrowed his eyes as he stood up, eager to leave his claustrophobic surroundings.

Once out of the dim alleyway, Pyke could marvel at the drenched city. Lights were flashing from every building front, with neon signs lighting up the gloomy atmosphere. There were a few people walking along the sidewalks, all moving briskly and with their heads down. The city exhaled its unwelcome aura even into the bright and open street, but Pyke slowly began to walk, his head raised to absorb his environment. 

He noticed even the people had lights on their bodies, their flesh bound to the same metal that made the city. Pyke wondered if their souls were trapped and tied to their now hard shells, or willing volunteers for a strange technological advancement. He was so curious and lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice he was heading towards a darker part of the city, one much more closed and devoid of people.

Pyke slowed his pace and glanced around. The air was thick, dense with smoke and unhealthy toxins that he could taste with his tongue. His demon body was unaffected by the foul chemicals, but the stench was definitely noticeable. No wonder no mortals roamed these streets. It was as if even the city itself seemed to hold its breath, waiting for what Pyke would do next. He truly felt like an outsider, his bright red and gold visage making him a target amidst a world of drab grays and blacks.

Perhaps he had spent too much time looking everywhere but where he was going, and he found himself in a dead end alleyway. Grumbling in displeasure, Pyke was about to leave when he saw something stir on the ground out of the corner of his eye. Was it… a body?

Oh yes, the stench of blood hit him like a tidal wave. Pyke crouched and made his way to the body. It was freshly killed, sprawled on the ground with odd metallic tendrils curling like roots, all emerging from a dark hole in the middle of its chest. Pyke couldn’t help but dip a finger into the puddle and sample it. It had a metallic tang, even more so than normal blood.

It was then he heard a soft footstep and a small  _ click _ of a machine, perhaps some sort of switch? Pyke turned and found himself facing down the barrel of a gun, glowing with deadly red light. His eyes slowly followed the gun to the being holding it.

“Who are you?” A soft robotic voice was emitted from the machine, it’s curved and sleek black screen projecting a glitching hologram of what looked like a face of some sort. Pyke couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly to the side to fully take in the complexities of the... robot? Was it even human anymore? Not from what Pyke could tell.

The robot nudged Pyke’s head with the barrel of the gun, getting impatient. “Who are you?” He repeated, the voice a bit more stiff this time. The sleek segmented fingers curled around the trigger, and Pyke slowly realised that this was a person that meant business, as he heard no hesitation in that robotic voice of his. Pyke raised his hands in forfeit, taking a step backwards.

“I’m a newcomer here, the name is Pyke. I don’t mean no harm… I was huntin’ down someone who had escaped here, but it’s not you.” The machine cocked his head to the side, and lowered his weapon.

“Oh, a hunter as well?” The voice was wrapped with amusement, a tone that gave Pyke chills down his spine. “I see. I do have to say, I like your style.” It seemed he was referring to their shared furred collars on their outfits. After sheathing the gun to his side, the robot extended a hand. “Jhin. I have been hunting down someone as well… perhaps we by coincidence, share the same victim?”

Pyke eyed the hand wearily, but took it despite his misgivings. The hand was surprisingly warm, he had expected it to be cold as the metal that decorated the miserable city. The fingers clasped his briefly, and then let go. Jhin then straightened up, and turned to face the opening of the alleyway, where sounds of a distant siren could be heard.

“Ah, they are coming. Shall we leave for shelter?” Jhin offered. It was risky to follow a stranger, but Pyke was still intent on discovering more of this strange and foreign land. Perhaps he would even be able to seal the deal and find his victim as well. So, Pyke gave a curt nod, and quickly ran after Jhin, who turned to run in a hidden pathway that branched off the main alleyway. Soon, Pyke was walking in darkness, following only the faint red glow of Jhin as he descended deeper into the unknown tunnels of this metallic catacomb.

* * *

The duo of assassins made their way up an abandoned building. Pyke glanced around, looking at the strange derelict furniture and peeling wallpaper off the walls. The windows were mostly intact despite a few cracks, and he spotted a sign attached to one of the doors which read: “Emergency Exit: Fourth Floor”.

Jhin found a small alcove near the corner to sit down, his arm balanced on his knee as he waited for Pyke to join him. Pyke spotted a small pile of papers, and picked them up before sitting down next to Jhin.

Leafing through the papers was pointless, as the script used on them differed from all the other text in the room, rendering Pyke’s ability to read useless. However, he did pick up a few important words in the documents, such as ‘humanity’, ‘project’, and ‘rebellion’. What kind of world was this? He shook his head in confusion and set down the pages, and saw Jhin looking at him, and Pyke squinted, knowing he was being observed. “What?”

“Oh nothing. I am merely amused…” Jhin spoke, turning to stare out the window. “An outsider from our realm, you say? There are more worlds, more than this wretched realm of waste?”

“Yes… why do you ask?”

“No particular reason.”

Pyke realised the dangers of letting a stranger know of the existence of multiple realms. What if this machine posed a danger to his world? Perhaps like a virus… He should be much more on his guard. He was going to say something else when he was interrupted by Jhin letting out a soft sigh, and his… his face fell off.

Pyke stood up in a start and stared at the face plate, which was now crawling. It seemed to have legs on it? What kind of disturbed madness was this? He poked at it with his dagger, but it only managed to leap onto his head. “AH.” He yelled, and he tripped backwards, landing on his rear.

Jhin was laughing now, but Pyke couldn’t tell if the voice was coming from the face...bug? Or the body it had just left. Luckily, the bug had enough of harassing Pyke and jumped off his horns, and skittered back to its body, where it clicked back into place, lighting up Jhin’s glitching display again.

“Are you gonna to explain what the hell just happened or am I gonna have to just leave?” Pyke said, his shock starting to show in his voice. Despite being startled, he was still morbidly curious. Jhin chuckled, and gestured for Pyke to sit down again next to him. Despite his annoyance, he did as he was told.

“I’ve been augmented, enhanced my body from it’s inferior design with my enhancements.” Jhin gestured to his arms, which shone in the dim light of the room with the detail of carbon fiber and metal. It mimicked the muscle mass of a normal human, yet protected him much better than mere skin. “The face I wear is where everything I keep is stored, all information, personality, etcetera. The body is merely a puppet I control, the host to my intelligence.” 

Pyke listened, half of the words going in one ear and out the other. “Words don’t do much for teachin’.” He grumbled. 

Jhin’s display flickered, and Pyke could hear him laugh again. Goodness, will this machine ever stop mocking him?

“Perhaps you would want a tactile exploration of my form, then?” Jhin spoke, his voice coy. It took a solid moment for Pyke to realise why Jhin was being so sultry. 

“A- Ah.” He was unsure how to respond. Jhin seemed to catch wind of Pyke’s reluctance, and urged him forward.

“I don’t mind. You can explore as much as you want, I do love showing off my wonderful body, and I don’t get the chance to do it very much.” With those words, Jhin leaned against the wall, and relaxed himself almost as if in preparation.

Pyke’s curiosity got the better of him, and he reached out a careful hand, feeling against the metal arms that resembled human muscle. The curves and lines were artfully designed, and meshed well with the entire body, which Pyke began to notice had different looking parts in certain areas. He peered closely at the upside down triangle adorning Jhin’s chest, and his fingers stroked along the chest, his fingers tracing along the bevels that separate pieces from each other. Going from the chest, Pyke rubbed the back of his fingers against the smooth neck, drawing particular attention to the parts which mimicked the SCM muscle on fleshy forms. The fur of Jhin’s jacket looked so soft, and Pyke had a sudden urge to fall face first on it.

“Having fun?” Jhin mused, which made Pyke jolt. He had been so still that Pyke had momentarily forgotten he was even alive. “Ah, I don’t mean to interrupt you, you may continue.”

Trying to calm his trembling hands, Pyke grumbled to himself, his breath feeling very warm behind the mask that covered his mouth and jaw. If Jhin was going to so willing, Pyke might as well take advantage of that. With that thought, Pyke ran his fingers lower, admiring the sleek grooves of Jhin’s hips. Exploring lower and lower, he couldn’t help but give Jhin’s softer thigh and ass a squeeze, and found it very nice to touch. He noticed Jhin let out an amused humming noise as he did so. 

His eyes naturally lowered to Jhin’s robotic groin, and found it to be smooth and flat. Pyke found himself to be slightly disappointed. Did he expect to see something there? Perhaps. His mental image of the robotic murdering maniac had definitely a more twisted impression, especially since Jhin seemed to be made from so many varied pieces… Pyke had naturally assumed he sought out augments, including those of more lewd nature.

Pyke was ready to move on and feel somewhere else when there was a soft click and Jhin’s groin piece moved out of the way, revealing an opening, some sort of socket. Pyke was startled again, and blinked several times as he stared at the new sight, lifting his gaze to Jhin’s face screen.

Jhin meanwhile, was amused by Pyke’s shocked expression. “Oh, you didn’t expect me to have genitalia? Well, I do.” He slowly lifted his sleek fingers and gently grazed the edges of the soft opening, which seemed to be made of a softer material, more rubbery and stretchy than metal. “Afraid?”

Pyke narrowed his eyes at the challenge. That Jhin, he knew how to toy with others with words. Without further hesitation, Pyke poked around Jhin’s opening with his fingers, discovering how oddly squishy it was. There seemed to be something hiding inside, and Pyke braced himself for further surprises. Within moments, a long segmented phallic shaped object emerged from the socket, erect and mimicking a human penis. It seemed to be coated with a slick substance, a makeshift lube or precum. 

Jhin cocked his head ever so slightly, and Pyke didn’t know what else to think. His own crotch was feeling disgustingly warm, and his whole body felt quivery. He feared judgement from his robotic companion, almost as if he suddenly felt like he had some sort of reputation to withhold. Of course, he was doing a pretty shabby job if Pyke was trying to uphold the reputation of chastity. 

With his thoughts racing, Pyke slowly reached to his braided rope knot and undid it, loosening his pants to reciprocate Jhin in his whole “genital reveal”. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he finally slipped down his undergarments and his erection sprung forth, inciting a hum of intrigue and amusement from the robot.

“Quite excited are we?” Jhin asked, pulling Pyke closer with his hands, taking notice of Pyke’s bulbous base and unique shape, “oh my, what shape. well, don’t dilly dally… we don’t have all the time in the world.” 

“Shut up.” Pyke grumbled, pressing his cock against Jhin’s, expecting to be colder than it actually was. He was grinding against Jhin’s penis, like some horny beast and he hated it. The lube just made it easier, and Pyke couldn’t help but ask, “What are you to have such augmentations? Are you some sort of filthy sex bot?” 

“Tsk tsk… I might as well ask why you have a knot on your member.” Jhin placed his hand on their frotting dicks and began to slowly pump up and down, much to Pyke’s (reluctant) pleasure. “Don’t make such assumptions of me from my physical parts, I used to be human too, you know…”

That tidbit of information was intriguing, and Pyke would have loved to ask more about it if he weren’t being jerked off so well he couldn’t muster a noise. He was breathing heavily, and continued to thrust into Jhin’s hand, now fully enjoying the warmth of the stimulation. He felt himself edging closer, and vaguely could hear Jhin’s voice becoming heavy like his own.

“Are you close?” Jhin whispered softly, his other hand joining in on the action. The way his fingers delicately wrapped around his member... taking gentle notice of the curves of his knot, stroking his warm flesh and caressing it, almost like it missed its own... it drove Pyke a bit wild, he couldn’t deny it. He nodded, and Jhin chuckled softly.

Finally, Pyke shuddered as he came, his cum splattering on Jhin’s chest and lower body. He felt a rush of euphoria that came with the orgasm, and was gasping for breath from the force of it all. Jhin was still laughing, but no longer in a mocking way, or at least he thought. Jhin patted Pyke’s firm knot gently before letting go, and have a soft sigh. “So, have you learned anything?” He prompted, and Pyke’s head was blank before he realised what Jhin was asking.

“Oh, uh… yeah.” He answered lamely, somewhat embarrassed he was so easily seduced into having sexual activity with a murderous stranger. Pyke wiped himself as best as he could and pulled up his pants somewhat hastily. 

“We could have avoided this mess if you just explored a bit lower.” Jhin spoke, lifting to reveal his rear in a rather promiscuous way. “I have a socket right here, and you could have just-”

“And risk gettin’ god knows what kinda virus from that? Hell no.”

Jhin nearly choked on laughter and set himself down again. Pyke continued, grumbling to himself, “Or maybe you got some sort of meat grinder saw blades action in there. I know better than stick my appendages in strange holes.”

“Oh darling, you speak as if you’ve had some rough experiences. Ah, well at least I enjoyed that. Your parts are interesting and have entertained me enough.” Jhin continued to look (it was hard to tell if he was looking, honestly) at Pyke’s groin as his own cock neatly retracted into his socket, the entrance closing as a metallic plate clicked back into place.

“Ugh, won’t that gunk up your internals?” Pyke asked, and Jhin laughed loudly.

“Oh, it’s fine. I clean myself regularly, but now is not the time for that.” 

“Will it ever be time for that? I can’t imagine that bein’ really hygienic.”

Jhin snickered softly. “Oh, as if you know anything about hygiene, smearing your reproductive fluid all over those PROJECT files…” Pyke blinked and stared at where his hands were laying, and he grimaced as he saw cum smudges all over “important” documents. Oh well, they weren’t useful anyway. 

“Bah… What did you say? PROJECT? What’s that?” Pyke asked while shaking off the paper stuck to his hand. He turned to glare at Jhin, who sat motionless for a moment. Was he thinking?

Finally, Jhin sat up a bit and sighed. “It’s a very long story, I’m not sure if an outsider like you can understand it. However, it’s a tale of a corrupt corporation, humans struggling and fighting against it, and the ones sent out to defeat those rebels…” He sat up, stretching out his arms and legs. 

“I know of corrupt officials, that’s somethin’ I’m very familiar with.” Pyke growled.

“‘Well, while we are on the subject of rebels,” Jhin paused for a moment, his screen now flickering with the skull symbol Pyke had seen before, “does the name ‘Akali Tethi’ ring familiar for you?”

Pyke’s eyes widened. “It… it does. How…?” He drifted off, confused. How did Jhin know the name of his comrade from the cult back in his own realm? “How do you know her name?” He asked again, recovering from his initial confusion.

“She is the name of a human, escaping the grasp of the corporation. She resists augmentation, eluding many of even the superior assassins the corporation throws at her. An official from the Inner City has placed a bounty on her head, and it’s quite a nice hefty sum. I was thinking of taking a shot at it, if you pardon the joke.” Pyke grumbled at the lame attempt at humor, but more relieved than before. This world must have their own versions of people, all that mattered that it wasn’t  _ his _ Akali in danger…

“I know of a different person that goes by the same name.” Pyke said, as Jhin hummed curiously. “She is not of this world, and I presume isn’t your target…”

“Your talk of different worlds intrigues me.” Jhin said, his voice taking on a lighter tone. “I’d enjoy it if you told me more… I am curious of what lies beyond the limits of this inescapable city.”

Pyke didn’t want to talk more, he wasn’t sure how he got here in the first place, but he knew he didn’t want Jhin to find a way out. Who knows what kind of havoc he would bring if this Jhin met his other self? Hell, he hadn’t even asked if there was another Pyke around here… he wouldn’t want to end up in that kind of mess.

“It’s a world of stark contrast to yours. These metal buildings and dark skies? They do not exist where I come from. I swim in rivers of ink that stretch from lush green forests to valleys of grass and foliage. Very natural, with none of these sharp edges of these man-made structures.”

“Forests…? Grass? I only vaguely recall what those things are...” Jhin sounded slightly confused. Pyke almost felt a twinge of sympathy. It seemed as if this world was a lot darker than he had originally envisioned. “Whatever those are, there is none in this city any more. We do not see much green here, unless its from neon lights.”

“Ahh… I guessed as much.” Pyke eyed Jhin anxiously. He wondered, how different was this world from his own? It felt like a different time, a different age entirely.

He was about to speak again when he heard a strange noise from outside the room. Pyke stood up abruptly, and Jhin followed suit. He slowly made his way to the door, making sure he didn’t make any loud noises to alert the intruder outside, if there was one.

Jhin motioned for Pyke to stand still, and he drew his gun, a hand gently closing around the handle of the door. He raised his fingers, signalling a countdown. 4, 3, 2… 1. 

Right at the count of one, Jhin wrenched open the door and aimed his gun outside, with Pyke ready to harpoon the stranger. He caught a glimpse of the mysterious figure, thin and lithe. He threw his blade, and it struck his target… then clattered off the wall.

It was as if the intruder had melted into the shadows, disappeared into the wall. Pyke rushed forward, glancing around to see if he could find any trace of the figure. No. they were gone, and Pyke was infuriated for missing. “They’re gone.”

Jhin stepped forward, and nodded. “If it was officials, they would have brought backup. Perhaps someone, a curious individual, heard us and came to investigate…” He spotted something on the ground. “Ah, but we have some traces of our culprit.”

He knelt to the floor, and pointed at his findings. Drops of dark red liquid, next to white hairs. “You did get them, before they disappeared.” Jhin spoke as Pyke dropped to his knees and sniffed. Definitely blood.

“Continuing my hunt for this Akali is too dangerous while the authorities are out. They’ll take me in for my other crimes,” Jhin began. Pyke sensed a note of sinister plotting in his voice as he continued, “I think, just to occupy us some time, how about we hunt for sport?”

Pyke looked up, and stared at the screen face in front of him. He could see now, through the tinted glass, red circles that were eyes. His face was barely recognizable as a face, and it fitted this dangerous maniac’s persona perfectly. “Sport… I suppose I have nothing else to do while I am here. So be it.”

He grabbed the small lock of silvery white hairs and held it in front of his face, deep in thought. Jhin stood up, and held his gun to his side, humming a gentle merry tune. Pyke got up as well, and nodded wne their gazes met.

“Let the hunt begin,” Jhin spoke, and a small laugh followed, “time to show me your best performance.”

“Oh, I will.” Pyke replied, determined to prove himself.

Another laugh. “Let us begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was written so I could expand my muses a bit. I like writing different characters, esp since I see different skins as being separate identities. I just thought PROJECT: Jhin and Bloodmoon Pyke didn't get enough of my attention...
> 
> Which means if i ever add another chapter, another skin that doesn't get much of my attention might cameo as well. Heck, I even dropped big fat hints near the end... But I should really work on my other unfinished works, haha!


End file.
